Helpless
by Mrs.SethClearwaters
Summary: Bella and the whole gang is at a Boarding School. Alice, Jessica, and Tanya are her roommates. And Tanya want Edward, what happens? And then something unimaginable happens, and things will never be the same. All Human
1. Prologue

Have you ever had that feeling? Where everything in your world has gone wrong? And there's nothing you can do about it?

I thought that anyone who ever had that feeling just didn't have hope. That they just brought that feeling on themselves. Like they invited it. I mean, there has to be SOMETHING you can do. They were just too lazy to figure it out. They weren't trying.

At least, I used to think that...


	2. Plane Ride

"Bella! You'd better be down here in 5 minutes, or you're going to miss your flight!"

Packing up my last picture frame in my duffel bag, I zipped it up and dragged it downstairs to join my

other bags by the doorway.

Sometimes, well most of the time, I wonder if I made the right choice to go to Boarding School. I chose it not because I don't like my parents. Believe me, I love them. But, something I'm not sure about, is if they love me on the same level. They aren't 'bad' parents, like they feed me, cloth me, and give me a place to live. But, that's all it seems to be.

I've never felt comfortable talking to my mom for advice. I always felt like I was intruding when I'm in the house. My mom never acknowledges me. The only rare occasions when she does, it's when she's asking for something.

Now my dad, he's the only one I feel comfortable talking to. But, he's never home. Besides his usual work time at the police station, he is also called at random times during the night.

Leaving my parents aren't that hard, what is though is leaving all my friends. At school, I wasn't popular, but I wasn't an outcast either. Everyone knew me, but it wasn't as if they were lining up trying to get me to like them. I have around 20 friends, but 4 of them were really close. Those four were the ones I could talk to about anything. Those 4 friends are the hardest to leave behind.

I've never had a boyfriend. I have a bunch of guy friends, but a boyfriend? Nope. It's not that I don't WANT one, because I do. But, I've seen the type of guys that were at my school. I've seen relationships fall apart leaving heartbroken people. People have lost trust in others because of what a boyfriend or girlfriend has done. I don't want that happening to me.

The reason I decided to go to Boarding school is because my parents said the day I turn 18, I can't stay at home anymore. I don't know why, but I think it's about not having enough money. So, I want to know what it's like living on my own. I only have one more year of high school, so I'll be kinda on my own before I'm official on my own.

Also, I've been in Forks for my entire life. I want to see what it'd be like to live in the big city. So, I decided San Francisco. Also, I'm going to Stanford, so I'll get used to the area.

Getting into my truck for the last time was heartbreaking. I obviously couldn't take my truck on the plane, so my parents bought me another car in San Francisco. Joy.

When I got to the airport, I had about 40 minutes before I could get on my plane. During that time, I ate and said goodbye to my mom. What hurt though, was that my dad couldn't be there. Something in Seattle and he said he'd be there for the weekend. So, we said our goodbye yesterday.

When the plane started boarding passengers, I turned to my mom and said goodbye. That was it. No hug or anything.

The plane ride was pretty short, about 2 hours. I got the window seat and sat next to a middle-aged man with headphones in his ears and 'reading' a book. Every once in a while, I would see him glance at me. Also, when I looked at what he was reading, he was on page 142, and then about 20 minutes later, he was on the same page. Weird...

**A/N: That's the first chapter! Again, I'm really sorry about Foster Love. I just really don't want to have my account taken away from me, along with my other stories. I might continue it again in a while. Maybe the person will forget. Hopefully...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Bay Academy

Stepping out of that plane, I knew that San Francisco was going to be very different that Forks. It's was almost as if I could smell the difference. First, the giant buildings. It was rare to see a building more than 3 stories high in Forks. Here, they were probably over 30.

I got a taxi to drive me to the car shop, and I got my new SUV. Yes, SUV. Black with white leather seats.

The first semester starts in a week, but you can start moving in 2 weeks before. The boarding school? Bay Academy.

Bay Academy is right next to the ocean. There are 4 buildings on campus lined up. The middle one is the dorms. There is a really wide hallway down the middle of the building. To the left of the building are the girl's dorms, and to the right are the boys. Every dorm has 4 people living in them. You only share rooms with people in your grade. In every room there are 2 bunk beds, a mini fridge, coffee table, a couch, 4 drawers to put your clothes in, 1 desk, and when you first arrive there, 4 laptops, and 4 class schedules. You are supposed to bring your laptop to every class you go to. There are 8 bathrooms for each gender. In each bathroom, there are 5 showers. When I got to my dorm, all the 4 schedules were there, so I assumed my other three roommates haven't arrived yet.

There is a girl and a boy dorm advisor. They check on you at random times to see if you either need anything or see if you're breaking any rules. They can search your room at any time they want and report you if they find something they shouldn't have.

To the left of the dorms are the classes. I have English, Government, Gym, Lunch, Biology, Calculus, then History. You need to be in your first period class by 8:50, then all classes are exactly 1 hour long with a 5 minute passing period in between. Lunch is 45 minutes, and all classes end at 4:00 exactly. Then, you're free to do whatever you want for the rest of the day.

To the right of the dorms is the cafeteria. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are served at 8:00, 12:00, and 6:00. You can sit where ever you like, with whomever you like. To get your food, you go through the double doors at the end of the cafeteria and then you enter the kitchen. Something cool about this school is that all the food is free. Your parents just have to pay extra.

When you enter the kitchen, there is a really long counter. On one side of the counter is where the students are, picking what dish they want to eat. On the other side are the cooks cooking random dishes for us. Then, you go out these other double doors and go back to the cafeteria. Also, nailed to the wall of the cafeteria is a plaque with all the school rules on it.

No drugs, guns, knives (except for in the kitchen), smoking, or alcohol allowed on campus

No going off campus without a permission slip

Be on time to all of your classes. If tardy 3 times, you get Saturday detention

If you do not sustain a C average, then you are going to receive Saturday schooling

No girls in the boy's dorms and vice versa after 9:00 PM

Any violations of these rules could result in expulsion

Finally, the last building, next to the cafeteria, was your general store. It sold everything you need. From clothes, to food, to medicine, to school supplies, to electronics, ect. The list could go on forever. The general store was the only place on campus where you bought stuff.

Taking that walk around the campus, I saw about 400 kids are already here. When I looked on the school website, it said that last year they enrolled about 100 kids. I don't expect this year to be much different. When I got to the general store, I bought myself a little soap and shampoo along with some granola bars and fruit.

When I got back to my dorm, I decided to unpack and decide which bed would be mine. I knew I didn't want the top bunk, so I picked the bottom bunk next to the window. Then, I unpacked all my clothes and put them in the drawers. With all my clothes in, I only filled up half of the room available. When I went to go get my laptop on top of the desk, I glanced at the other girls' schedules. Apparently my other three roommates are Jessica Stanley, Alice Cullen, and Tanya Denali. I have four classes with Alice, two with Jessica, and five with Tanya.

When I was done unpacking, I looked at the clock and it said it was around 4:30, so I had a bit of free time before dinner. So, I grabbed one of the books I brought with me and started reading. I guess I fell asleep after a little while because I woke up to a knock on the door. Getting up from the couch I walked over to the door and opened it to see a very small girl standing there. She had deep black, short hair that shot out in random directions. Very much like a pixie. When she looked up at me, her green eyes seemed to sparkle and when she smiled, her whole face lit up.

"Hi there! I'm Alice! I guess I'm on of your roommates! Are any other of our roommates here?" She asked in a blur.

"Uhh...nope, we're the first ones here," I replied timidly.

"Yay! That means we get first pick on which bed we want!" She said before quickly, and gracefully, got over to the top bunk over my bed.

"This one's mine. I've always wanted a top bunk, but since I always got my own room at my house, my parents wouldn't let me get a bunk bed. And also every year I went here, I always got here last, so I got what was left. And it was always the bottom bunk. But this year I made my parents get me here a week early so I could get the top bunk," She told in a rush.

"Well that's umm...wonderful. What about your luggage?"

"Oh right! Thanks..."

"Bella" I said with a smile.

She smiled back, "Bella"

When she walked out the door, I went over to the coffee table where I left my book and put it away back in my duffel bag.

Hmm...Alice. I like her. It's like she can make anyone's day better. You couldn't help but like her. Just the way she talked, it sounded like bells. Hopefully my other roommates would be like her. But, what if they weren't? What if they were total bitches? What would they do to us? They lived with us, so they could mess with us while we slept. Or do something to our clothes, or...

I was brought out of my daydream by a high pitched scream.

When I turned around, I saw Alice w/ about 10 bright pink duffel bags looking at the drawers with a horrified look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I nearly screamed with a hint of panic in my voice. Is it a spider? Blood? A three month old sandwich?

"This dorm is so much different than the other ones I've had! Here, there's only four drawers! In all my previous dorms, there were five! And my roommates always let me have the extra one. But here, there's no extra one! I can't fit all my clothes in that tiny thing!" She screamed in hysterics.

"Well I only used half of mine, you can use the other half if you want," I offered.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much Bella! I can tell we're going to be great friends!" She said excitedly before running over to me and giving me a hug. For a tiny pixie, dang is she strong. I had to grab onto the side of the bunk bed to stabilize myself.

I said I could help her unpacking her stuff, so for the next 20 minutes, we unpacked most of Alice's stuff. But, even with my half of the drawers, it wasn't enough space. She still had to keep some of her stuff in her bags.

"Hey Alice, do you know Jessica Stanley or Tanya Denali?" I asked.

"I know Jessica, but I don't know Tanya. Jessica may seem nice at first, but don't give into the act. She's one of those girls who just friends other to either get gossip or to hurt them in a way," she said, with some venom in her voice.

"Oh, okay then," I replied.

"Hey, I think it's almost time for dinner. You want to go?" She asked.

"Sure," and with that, we walked over to the cafeteria.

Hmm...what for dinner?

I probably stood there for over 15 minutes trying to decide over which pasta I wanted. When I finally narrowed it down to two dishes, I didn't know whether to play it safe and pick the spaghetti w/ a regular marinara sauce, or try something different like the fettuccine with some interesting white sauce with some interesting stuff in it. Finally Alice, getting tired of waiting since she already payed for her slice of pizza, just made me flip a coin. So in the end, I got the fettuccine.

Looking around at the tables, I just realized that I don't know anyone except Alice. It's actually kind of a depressing thought. Not that I don't like Alice or anything, but if Alice is sick or something, and she can't get out of the room, then I have no one to sit with. Or what if she dies? Then I'm a complete loner! Ugh, I'm getting paranoid. Alice turned to me and asked, "Hey, do you want to sit with me and my brothers?"

Not like I had any other choice, I nodded my head and we started walking towards a table near the back of the room.

"You never told me you had siblings," I stated.

"It never came up. I have a twin, Edward. And another older brother, Emmett. He's just a year older than us, but he had to repeat sixth grade, so he's in our grade," she explained.

When I looked at the table we were headed to, there were two guys there. A VERY large boy w/ curly hair and muscles everywhere, eating enough food to feed Rhode Island. Next to him was another boy who wasn't as big as him, but he was built. His hair was kinda like Alice's because it stuck out in random places. Except his hair was a bronze color and a little longer and messier. He has his back to us, so I couldn't see his face.

When we got there, I put my tray down and glanced at the bronze haired boy. His skin was very pale and his face looked as if it were carved by Michelangelo. Calling him beautiful would be an insult. However, he hasn't noticed me yet. And neither has the giant. I didn't know what to call them to get their attention since I didn't know who was who. Although I'd bet that the big one was Emmett since he seemed bigger than the other one. Apparently Alice could also see that neither of them has noticed us, so she yelled "Emmett!" and the giant lifted his head from his plate of food. Okay, so I was right. Giant =Emmett.

When he looked at me, his face broke out in a grin, and jumped out of his seat and grabbed me around the waist and crushed me to him. I felt my breathe being knocked out of me, and tried to breath in, but I couldn't. When he finally put me down, I couldn't help but think how weird that was. He doesn't even know my name! But it was a good feeling being accepted.

"Umm...no offense or anything, but do I know you?" I asked, then wished I didn't. If he DID get offended, he could easily snap me in half. I mean, look at him! Giant!

But, there was no need to worry. He just burst out laughing, clutching his side. Huh? What did I say? When he calmed down he replied, "No, I don't. But, any friend of Alice's is mine! Hopefully you don't mind."

"Oh no, it was fine. I was just surprised I guess," I said, already liking him. Then, he just returned to his plate of food, and continued eating.

During that whole Emmett hugging me thing, Alice has been trying to get Edward's attention, unsuccessfully. Getting annoyed, she just hit him in the shoulder. Now THAT got his attention.

Pulling out his ear buds which I haven't noticed he said, "Geez! Alice! What's your problem? Can't I read a book in peace?" You could really hear his annoyance in his voice. Now it made sense why neither of them have noticed me. Emmett was concentrated on his food, and Edward on his book. I was just too preoccupied with his looks that he was reading while listening to music. Wow, smart Bella.

"But Edward! It's important! I want you to meet someone," Alice said excitedly. She quickly pulled me over next to her while saying, "This is my roommate Bella!"

When Edward looked at me, I had the breath knocked out of me, again.

**A/N: There you go! Okay, so I uploaded the third chapter, but for some reason, it never showed up on the website. So, I added the second and third chapter together. So, you get a longer chapter than I planned! Yay for you! Now, please review! By the way, I have no outline for this story, so don't ask me any questions about what's coming up. I'm just winging this story.**


	4. Lunchtime

Holy. Crap. His eyes. Oh my god, his eyes. They were the same color as Alice's, but somehow, deeper. When he looked at me, all that annoyance went away. His face was expressionless, just looking back at me. Then, he just shook his head and gave me a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Edward," he said.

"Hi," I replied, half there, half in my own world. Edward. I haven't heard that name except for in my 1700s novels. But my god, his voice. It was like Alice's voice on steroids. Except of course, deeper. Almost like velvet. And his smile? He had this crooked grin that no one could pull off except for him.

I quickly realized I've been looking into his eyes the whole time I've been thinking, so I sat in my seat across from him, turning a bit red. After a few seconds of silence, I looked up and noticed Edward was still looking at me with a curious look on his face while Alice looked at the both of us with a smug smile. Giving her a confused look, I glanced at Edward again and he had started eating his burger. Finding it a good idea to start eating, I took my for and shoved some of the pasta in my mouth.

You have no idea how much I wish that coin landed on the other side. The pasta tasted like it had ANCHOVIES in it! Who the hell puts anchovies in pasta? My face scrunched up in disgust and I grabbed my napkin and spit the pasta (if you can call it that) into it. Then, I took Alice's water bottle and started to chug it, then swallowing too much too fast.

Wrong move.

The next thing I know I'm coughing like crazy. Alice keeps on pounding on my back trying to get me to stop. Eventually I do and I look at Emmett and Edward who both had an amused look on their faces.

"What was that Bella?" Emmett asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Pasta **cough **is **cough** horrible!" I get out.

"Oh, come on! It can't be that bad," he said before taking his own fork and eating about a quarter of it.

The look on his face? Priceless. It kinda looked like he had tears in his eyes, and his mouth twisted in a weird way I didn't even know was possible before spitting all the food out. Right on Alice.

"EMMETT!" she screamed, which earned us a few weird looks from the tables around us. But Emmett couldn't care less. He was too busy drinking as much coke as possible. When it was completely drained, he got up from the table and went into the kitchen, probably trying to get another drink. Alice excused herself from the table to go change her clothes. Which left me with Edward. He looked at me with his crooked grin and asked, "How could that possibly be so bad?" before picking up his fork and trying to reach over to get some of the pasta.

"Don't!" I all but yelled before grabbing his wrist, trying to stop him. When I touched his wrist though, this spark was sent up my whole arm, before quickly letting go, looking at him in shock. He also had a surprised look on his face. Then he just shrugged before returning to his burger.

Trying to break the awkward silence, I asked, "So, is this where you sit everyday?"

"Sometimes we sit outside when it's warm or too crowded in here. If you mean _who_ we sit with, it's usually us three, well now you. But, some people join us on some days. Like Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Emmett's current girlfriend, or just whoever wants to sit with us," he replied.

Okay, wow. A lot of people.

"And none of them are here?" I asked.

"Don't think so. Haven't seen any of them," He replied, taking another bite. Then, we just sat in the awkward silence, while he ate. After a few minutes, he noticed that he was the only one eating, so he held out his hand, which held an apple. I just shook my head, even though I wanted it. I was going to go get something else, but the line was huge, so I decided against it.

When I shook my head, he gave me a doubtful look then stuck out his hand farther towards me. And I shook my head again. Then, he stuck his hand out even farther, and I shook my head harder. This went on for a while before he finally said something.

"Please, Bella. Take the apple. If you're going to spend the rest of the night with my sister, you're going to need as much energy as you can get," he said with a pleading voice. Letting out an exaggerated sigh, I took the apple from his hand. Then, he smiled triumphantly.

"You don't play fair Edward Cullen," I said while taking a bite of the apple.

"No, you just give in too easily," He replied with a smirk.

**A/N: TA-DA! Okay, about the updates, I'm not sure when I'm going to update and when I'm not. I don't really have a schedule. If I promised something like updating every 3 days or something, I know I won't be able to keep it. My life is very random, so there isn't a distinct time when I'd be able to be on the computer and type up stuff. So, I'll update usually at random times, and when I feel like it. Because if I write when I don't feel like writing, then the story is bad. So, just check this story once in a while, and see if it's updated!**


	5. Other Students

The rest of the week was...interesting. After that time I had lunch with Edward, me and him have been pretty close. Well, as close as you can get in a week. It's been kinda hard keeping my hands off him. But, I can't ever be in a relationship with him because he's my best friend's brother. And if we break up, then who knows what would happen to me and his friendship, or me and Alice's friendship. Me, him, Alice, and Emmett had every meal together, and we hung out together everyday.

The second day I was there, they gave me a tour of parts of the campus I haven't seen yet. Since I only visited the 4 buildings, there was a lot I haven't seen yet. The campus is built to hide all their students from outside. The 4 buildings are lined up facing the main road. But, the people who just think it's 4 buildings line up, are VERY wrong. The buildings are meant to block the view of what's behind them. Behind the line of buildings, there's a tennis, basketball, and volleyball court, swimming pool, football, soccer, and baseball fields. There were also a bunch of random tables set up everywhere on campus. And A LOT of trees. Apple, pear, orange, lemon, lime, peach, plum, and many more trees all around campus. And, you can pick all the fruit you want! As long as you eat it, and not throw it at people.

The whole campus behind the buildings reminds me of a town. There is this really long, wide sidewalk that goes all around with narrower sidewalks coming off of it leading to a group of tables, or benches, or a vending machine, or a field, or court, or the swimming pool. It's like the big sidewalk is the highway. Everyone walks on that sidewalk. It's like 10 people wide. Then, the smaller sidewalks are like the exits off the highway leading to something.

The next couple of days went by great, but then the fifth day I was there I met my other roommates. Tanya and Jessica were opposites, but both just as bitchy. Tanya liked to judge people and Jessica just goes along with anything, and is oblivious to hurting peoples feelings. When she first walked through our dorm's door, me and Alice were on our laptops surfing the web. When we heard the door open, both of our heads looked at the door and saw her. She had strawberry blond hair, bright hazel eyes, and A LOT of curves. In my opinion, she was beautiful, but she didn't hold a candle to Alice. Alice didn't wear make-up, but this girl, I didn't know if anything I saw on her was real. The way she dressed was like neither me or Alice's style. Alice was VERY fashionable, but not revealing. And I always just had jeans, T-shirt, and a jacket. But this girl (yeah, I don't know what to call her, Tanya or Jessica) showed everything. Her skirt was like a belt and her 'shirt' reached right above her ribcage and went as low that if you pulled it down one more inch, you'd see her stuff.

When she looked as us, it was like she was evaluating us. She looked us up and down a couple of times before grabbing her luggage and putting it near one of the drawers. She zipped it open and started pulling clothes out. When her hand reached towards the handle of the drawer, I realized that was the one me and Alice were sharing. Alice seemed to notice the same thing.

"That's Bella's drawer," Alice said.

"Who's Bella?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"I am," I replied, kind of intimidated by her.

"Oh, so it's Bella. And _you_ are?" She said, pointing to Alice.

"I'm Alice!" She replied excitedly. She jumped down from the top bunk and landed smoothly on the carpet. "Are you Tanya or Jessica?"

"Tanya," She said, looking up and down at Alice again. If she were a boy, I would've said that she was checking her out. But, maybe she was...you never know.

She went over to another drawer and started unpacking her stuff in silence. Me and Alice just looked at each other and shrugged like we both wanted to say _What the hell is her problem?_

After she was done, she set her empty suitcases on the bottom bunk of the other bunk bed, then walked out of the door. Not one word to us. But, she didn't get far because when she opened the door, there was another girl right there, about to open it from the other side. She was smaller than me, maybe 5'1'' with dark brown curly hair and blue eyes.

Right before Tanya passed Jessica, she quickly whispered something in her ear, then walked away. Jessica just nodded her head, then walked in the room with a smile.

"So, who's Bella and who's Alice?" She asked, in a really squeaky voice.

"I'm Alice!" Alice said before going over to Jessica and giving her a hug. Jessica's eyes went wide and just stood there like a brick.

"Okay, so you're the rich stuck-up one and she's," she said, pointing a finger at me, "the poor one. Interesting..."

Alice looked at Jessica in shock for a few seconds before her eyes narrowed and said, "Where the hell did you hear that?"

"That girl that just walked by, what's her name?" she asked.

"Tanya," Alice and I said at the exact same time.

"Yeah, her. So, since it seems like I'm the last one here, so which one is empty?" she asked, motioning towards the drawers.

"That one," I said, already not liking this girl.

"Great! Okay, so I guess I'll start unpacking now," She said before unzipping her bags. Then, it was just like how Tanya unpacked her stuff. Silence.

"Hey, Bella, I think it's almost time for lunch, do you want to head over to the cafeteria?" She asked, before grabbing my hand and getting out the door.

"Can you believe her? Both of them?" She asked with annoyance clear in her voice.

"Yeah, I know. It's like they don't know that people have feelings."

That's all we talked about until we got to the cafeteria. After we got our food, we looked around for the table with Edward and Emmett, and once we found it, I stopped in my tracks. There were 7 people at the table. It seemed like everyone liked to arrive the Saturday before school started. When I looked around the cafeteria, it looked like the school population doubled. Every table was taken, and almost every seat had a person in it.

When me and Alice got to he table, they introduced us everyone at the table. I knew Emmett and Edward already, so they introduced me to people I didn't know (obviously).

There was Mike Newton who had blue eyes and blond spiky hair. When Emmett introduced me to him, he stood up in his chair and reached out his hand. When I shook it, he held onto it for a little longer than I wanted. He just looked at me, while holding my hand. I cleared my throat a little more loud that I usually would, and he quickly shook his head and let go of my hand. When he sat back down, Edward stared at Mike with a little bit of a glare.

Next, Angela Weber. She was about 6 feet with glasses and brown hair and eyes. When Emmett spoke her name, she glanced up from her book, looked at me, and gave me a genuine smile before saying "Hi" with a kind voice.

Then, Tyler Crowley. He was tan and had brown eyes and short curly hair. He held out his hand, so I held out mine and he took my hand in his. Then, he did something that shocked everyone at the table. He kissed the back of it. When he let go, I quickly took my hand back and tried to rub the back of my hand against my jeans without anyone noticing. Edward however noticed my attempt and chuckled slightly. I gave him a shy smile, and looked to the person next to Tyler.

Ben Cheney. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. He smiled at me before taking a bite of his cookie. When he was chewing, I saw him quickly glance at Angela who was peeling her orange.

Next to Ben and me was Eric Yorkie. He was the tallest at the table at maybe 6'3'' with oily black hair and brown eyes. And he was wearing a tie. What? Who wears a tie to school? Since he was sitting next to me, he didn't shake or kiss my hand. He gave me a hug. It was the kind of awkward side hug that you give a person. I kind of hugged him back, but I don't think it looked like that. All I pretty much did was pat his back.

Right after me and Eric's hug, two trays of food appeared, one next to Mike, and another next to Edward.

**A/N: Well, there you go! Hopefully you guys liked it! Oh, I was wondering which one you would want. Longer chapters less often, or shorter chapters more often. Tell me which one please! Until next time. REVIEW!**


	6. Bitches and Awkwardness

When I looked up, I saw the bitchy strawberry blond, and the idiot brunette. Why are they here?

"Is this seat taken Eddie?" Tanya asked Edward in her high, annoying voice. However, she doesn't seem to care what Edward says because she just took the seat anyways.

Wait, EDDIE? Like short for Edward? Are they...together? I stared at both of them in shock, but it wasn't like I didn't see it coming. I mean, look at him! He had to have had a girlfriend with his godly looks. But TANYA? I wasn't jealous, well okay I was, but didn't he have a little better judgment in girls? I only knew this girl for a few minutes and I already knew she was a bitch. But, maybe she just likes him, but he doesn't like her back! Who would? But, if you don't pay attention to her personality and just her looks, I could understand why she would have a boyfriend. But, Edward didn't seem like the shallow type. Gosh, I need to stop over thinking things.

"Don't call me Eddie, Tanya," he said without even looking at her.

"Hey Mike," Jessica said in a very preppy voice. When I looked at mike to see what he would say back, he was looking at me. Now that I think about it, he hasn't stopped looking at me since he was introduced.

"Yeah, hey Jessica," he said in a voice that meant he couldn't care less.

When I looked over at Edward again, he and Tanya's hands were on the table about five inches apart. Then, I saw that she was slowly moving her hand closer to his. But, he was too busy talking to Emmett about something to notice.

When her hand got close enough to touch his, he quickly used that hand to grab his water bottle and took a big gulp from it. So, he isn't interested? Or did he really want water at that moment? Ugh...

After a few moments, everyone was talking to someone. Tanya and Jessica, Mike, Tyler, and Eric, Edward and Emmett, and Alice, Ben, and Angela. Well, everyone except me. I didn't really mind though, I didn't want things focused on me. So, I started eating my pear and enjoying the buzzing of noise. But, it didn't last long.

Soon, Mike noticed that I didn't have anyone to talk to, so he quickly turned from Eric to me.

"So Bella, got a boyfriend?" he asked, and pretty loud I might add.

This seemed to grab everyone's attention quickly. Mike, Eric, and Tyler all leaned in closer to me and surprisingly Edward's eyes were locked on me too. They all watched me turn 3 shades of red before I spoke.

"No," I said in a quiet voice before my eyes looked at my plate of food and chewed on my pear nervously.

First, Tanya started laughing before Mike said, "Do you want one?"

"Ha! As if she can get one," Tanya said before highfiving Jessica, although Jessica didn't seem too happy.

Mike, totally ignoring Tanya's comment asked again, "Well, do you?"

I stared at him with wide eyes. Why does he care? It's not really any of his business. But do I? Well, it'd be nice, I'm sure of that. But, I'd only be with him for a year, at the most. I have to go to college, and what are the odds of him going to Stanford? And what about school? I could get distracted, and once Stanford realizes that I'm dropping, they can cancel my acceptance. School comes before guys. Always have, and always will. At least, until I'm out of school.

"Way to go Mike." Emmett said, "Awkward!" He sang in a high pitched voice, which definitely broke the awkwardness.

Mike didn't bring up that topic again, at least for the rest of the day. Actually, the rest of the weekend was pretty normal. I went to the store to get a few binders, paper, pens, dividers, ect. Everything that everyone needs for their first day of school.

I found out that I actually had a lot of them in my classes. For English, I had Alice, Tanya, Edward, and Angela. Government I had Alice, Tanya, Emmett, and his current girlfriend Rosalie. I met her at dinner on Saturday. She is what you would call, a snobby slut when you first see her, but once you get to know her, she's has a lot more to her than just her body. For Gym, I had Tanya, Edward, Jessica, and Angela. Everyone had lunch with me. For Biology, Tanya, Edward, and Jessica, Calculus had Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Angela, and finally history where I had Alice, Jasper, Tanya, and Rosalie. So pretty much in each class, I had at least one of my friends in it. Can't wait for Calculus, the only class WITHOUT Tanya.

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I swear, I was probably up until around 3 o'clock in the morning, checking to make sure I had everything, and (I know Alice will be beaming at me tomorrow whens he sees) I have laid out all my clothes for the morning. You know, to make a good impression.

By the time I did fall asleep, the next thing I knew, I was being awoken by the alarm clock. 7:30. First day of school.

**A/N: OKAY! I'M AM HORRIBLE! I'M AM SO SORRY! Can you believe it? It's been like...5 months since I updated! Ever since school's started, I've been so distracted, and I just couldn't keep up with things. I am so sorry! I finished this a long time ago, but since I haven't updated in a long time, I totally forgot how to get the story on the dang Internet! But, now, it's here. I hope. Anyways, review! Even though I don't really deserve it. :(**


End file.
